What if?
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: This is another ending of Planets Aligned. You have to ask your self the question- What if?


**OKAY! I don't want anyone saying "How could you do this?" or "Why would you write something like this?" Just beofe you read this know that I absolutely LOVE Jules! She's awesome. I don't want her to ever leave the show… EVER again! I can't wait until shes back! So don't get mad. I have just always been thinking about this. **

**This is another ending of Planets Aligned. You have to ask your self the question- What if?**

Jules stood there.

A teenager with a gun placed on an officer's chest stood before her.

Sam stood, with the solution, ready to fire at Penny in a glance.

"Come on pips, come on. Come on Pips." Jules continued to coax Penny,while listening to her parents over the headset.

"I have the solution." Sam stated once more, as the sight of Jules at gunpoint killed him inside.

"Sam its your call, its your call." Sarge said to Sam over the headset, knowing someone needed to act fast before Penny escalated.

"Come on Penny." Jules said once more.

"NO! You killed Gerald! You killed him!" Penny yelled with fury.

"No we didn't Penny, we didn't. He killed himself." She answered back, breathing heavier as she tried to help this afraid, teenage girl.

"That's what killers say! Because there are no witnesses once they kill the victim!" Penny continued to yell.

Jules' heart was pounding. The gun became heavier on her chest as she felt like this negotiation took a turn for the worst.

She then shook her head, knowing that she couldn't say anything.

"Penny, I promise you. All we want to do is help you. Your parents are right out there. They want to see you." She tried to reassure her one last time.

"NO! I WANT GERRRALLLDD!!!" Penny yelled, Jules jumped back as Penny grabbed her vest and… "Bang!" The gun went off, and at the same second Penny and Jules fell to the ground.

Penny- a gun shot to the head had ended the negotiation.

Jules- a gunshot to her shoulder left her catching for breath, lying on the ground, blood rushing from the wound.

"Jules!" Sam yelled as he dropped to his knees, grabbing her arm.

Jules began to cry. "Sam, I was supposed to save her. I was supposed to-

Sam interrupted her, "Jules, calm down, we have to make sure you are okay. Shhh. Shh. She shot you Jules, why would you save her."

The rest of the team came flooding in. Greg stood beside the parents of Penny, now a dead young girl. Her parents began to cry deeply but then they also had the thoughts a police officer shot by the kid they didn't get the chance to raise.

"Guys, get Jules outta there! Well deal with the girl later." He said as he took a deep breath, knowing the situation turned ugly.

Within 5 minutes, Jules was being carried out on a stretcher, blood rushing from her arm, but still alert. The pain was permeating through her whole body.

"Jules." Greg said as she was being rolled out of the house that had become a crime scene. "Good job." He continued.

"For what? Killing a kid?" She said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, you saved one. Lily. Her parents want to see you. They just arrived." Greg said, not knowing what she would say.

Jules nodded, as she laid on the stretcher, really, in the back of her mind, not wanting to speak to anyone.

"Jules!" Lily said as she ran up to the lady that had saved her life. She draped her body over Jules' legs. "You saved me! You did. Ill never be able to thank you enough! I was so scared, I wanted help, and you helped me!" She continued as Jules smiled at her, still in pain. Lily's parents walked up and said, "Thank you so much Constable. You don't know how much you and your team mean to us now. Thank you, thank you!" Lily's mother said, as she cried with joy their daughter was safe."

"Just doing my job." Jules said with a smile as the medics loaded her into the ambulance.

Lily then said, "Bye Jules. I'll never forget you." And she closed her eyes as she saw the bravest lady she had ever met be driven off with a gun shot to the arm.

At that time, Sam gazed off at the ambulance rushing away wishing he could go along."Sarge, the paperwork can wait." Sam said as he wanted to be with his teammate.

"Sam, we will go. You get there when you can. She will be fine. Its only to her arm. She will be fine" He said once more.

He nodded as Investigator Stainton nodded for Sam to get into the car.

* * *

Within two hours, Sam rushed into the hospital. All of the guys were surrounded around her.

"Sam!" Jules said quietly, a bit dozed from the pain medicine.

"Hey Jules", he said as he came beside her, "What did the doctors say?"

"Im going to be fine. Just some stitches and antibiotics and I'll be good."

"Jules, Im sorry. I should have taken action earlier. She shouldn't have even gotten to getting her gun to your chest." He said, feeling overly guilty.

"Okay guys, lets give these partners a few minutes alone." Greg said, seeing Sam wanted to express his emotions about the day without the other guys on top of him.

As the rest of the team moved out of the room, Greg turned back and said, "I better not have to turn the lights onto you too!" He said as they smiled back, laughing gently.

"Sam, don't worry about it. I understand. It was my call to begin with. I should have taken more action. I trusted her to well. She was a kid, with a gun. Its my fault." She said as she teared up, bringing the image of her lying next to a dead Penny.

"Jules. I just cant believe she shot you. But all I can say is, we did it. We did our job. We saved the original subject, Lily. And you saw how thankful she was. You saw that. We did our job for the day. Period. And now Im' dead tired. I've got to-"

Jules interrupted him. "There is a chair, right there. Pull it up. Then sleep."

He smiled as he pulled the chair up beside her bed, and placed his head beside her. Within minutes, he was out like a light.

After 10 minutes, Greg opened the door. He saw Jules with her eyes closed and Sam's head dropped beside her chest. He smiled and gently closed the door back, not saying a word.


End file.
